We Forgive You
by HetaliaLover21
Summary: Every May 30, Francis visits her grave. He tells her how things are going. She listens. Arthur comes along sometimes. The guilt kills him. But Francis and Jeanne have already forgiven him. (Warning: Feels and Human Names used)


We Forgive You

_Every May 30, Francis visits her grave. He talks to her about how things are going. She listens._

_Arthur comes along sometimes. The guilt kills him._

_But both Francis and Jeanne have forgiven him._

[Warning: Feels and human names used]

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come along?"

"Positive, Francis." Arthur nodded.

"Well…if you're sure…alright then. Let's go."

It was a late morning on the 30th of May, and two unlikely friends were just about to visit a old…companion, if you may. Who is this companion, you may ask? That companion is no one other than Jeanne d'Arc. Or Joan of Arc, whichever you prefer.

The two personifications walked in silence, except for an occasional and rather awkward chat every once in a while. They continued to walk in silence until France spoke. "…Why are you coming with me? I thought you hated me."

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" He asks back, trying to avoid the previous question.

"I was just curious. I mean, I don't mind you coming along every once in a while, but why?"

"I just didn't have anything to do at home, okay?"

France looked at him, not really believing what he said, but said nothing else and continued walking.

Of course, that wasn't really the reason England came along. The real reason he came along was because the guilt had been killing him a lot lately. The look on France's face was enough to break him inside. After all, he was the one who burned Jeanne on the stake. He still remembers the pained look on her face, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

~Flashback~

"_Well…this is it, Joan." He told her. _

_She nodded. "Oui…I suppose it is."_

_He looked at her. "Do you have any last words?"_

"_Can you just promise me something?"_

_He thinks for a moment. "I suppose…what is it?"_

"_Can you just promise me to…take care of Francis? Please just make sure he's always happy…can you do that…for me?"_

_He simply nods, giving her his word before giving the order to light her. Not a few seconds has passed after lighting her, he sees a man, crying his eyes out and pushing through the crowd, begging him desperately to stop and put the flames out. He had simply stood there and looked at him._

~End of Flashback~

"Arthur." A voice called out to the British man, breaking him from his trail of thought.

He looked up to see France looking at him. "Y-yeah…?"

"We're here." He said, looking up to the entrance of a cemetery. "Is something bothering you?"

England shook his head. "No…of course there's not. Go right ahead…"

France raised a brow and walked ahead, England following close behind.

They were the only ones there, so it sort of gave an eerie feeling. After a few minutes of silent walking, they reached a tombstone, not very different from the others. It had simply said,

"Jeanne d'Arc

Born: January 6, 1412

Died: May 30, 1431" And a few words of remembrance. France walked over to her grave and kneeled in front of it, England standing idly close by. He heard France talking to what the others would say the tombstone, but to him and France, France was talking to her. He may not see her, but Arthur did. She was standing behind the grave, listening to France's every word. England wasn't a fan of eavesdropping, but he could make out some phrases. "..I'm doing well, I hope you are too…things here are also going well…Arthur's here with me…I miss you…" Along with a few mumbled words Arthur couldn't hear. He heard France whisper a sweet "Je t'aime…" and nearly broke down right on the spot.

After France was done, England walked up to him and opened his mouth, about to speak. "Francis…I just want to say-"

He was cut off by the Frenchman's hand. "I know what you're about to say…and I'm going to tell you to save it. I know you feel guilty about…what happened before." He tells him, not really wanting to mention what had happened. "But you don't have to be."

"Francis…you don't-" He started, but was cut off again.

"Don't worry. What happened before is done. Past is past. Holding a grudge or resentment towards you won't change or solve anything. I forgive you."

"Y-you do…?" England was surprised. He had accused Jeanne of something she was innocent of and burned her right in front of France's eyes…and here he was, telling him it was alright and that he forgave him.

France simply nodded. "Oui. And Jeanne does too."

England was simply astounded. He glanced at the gravestone and saw Jeanne nod while giving a warm smile. "Well…if that's the case…" He looks back at France. "If I may…can I say a few words?"

France gave another nod. "Go ahead, Arthur."

England walked up to Jeanne's grave and kneeled down, soon being face to face with her.

"…Hello, Joan…"

She nodded. "Bonjour, monsieur Arthur."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She nods again. "Oui, it has…"

"…about what happened before…I would just like to apologize…"

She shakes her head this time. "You don't have to, Arthur. Like Francis said, I forgive you. Both of us do."

"…Well…if you say so, Joan…"

"Oh, by the way…do you still remember the promise you made?"

England nodded. "Yes…I do. I assure you, he's under my good care. Well…aside from all the arguing…" He chuckles.

Jeanne smiled. "I know. Also…could you tell him that I miss him…and that I love him too?"

He nods. "Gladly." He stood up and waved lightly. "Well…goodbye, Joan."

She nods and waves back. "Au revoir, monsieur Angleterre…"

England walks back to France, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his chest.

"…Well?" France looked at England.

"She forgives me…" He looked up to him.

France gave a smile. "Did she say anything else?"

England nodded. "She told me to tell you that she misses you…and that she loves you too."

France's smile grew. "She did, huh?"

England nodded again. "Yeah."

France sighed contentedly. "Well, we should be going now."

"Alright then. You want me to make lunch?"

"I'd rather not spend the rest of the day in a hospital."

"Bloody git."

Quite unlikely friends indeed.

* * *

Well, one thing's certain. I cannot write feels. orz

But anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Even though it was cheesy and kinda corny, but it counts as feels…right? No? Okay. T^T Well, leave a review and tell me how it was and what I need to improve on. (A lot, no doubt. ;;^;;) So…yeah. And I apologize if they're a little OOC. So…okay, that's it. *brofists*

Translations:

Je t'aime – I love you

Bonjour – Hello

Oui – Yes

Monsieur – Mister

Angleterre – England

Au revoir - Goodbye


End file.
